Operation: Strider Swap
by nevereatdirt
Summary: Your name is Dirk Strider and you have severely underestimated those two.


The night was not so young when all four of you left the club. John had definitely had to much to drink and, you noted, he was much more affectionate in this intoxicated state and you made sure to note that Jake was the same way. Dave was bordering on being ridiculous, the signature Strider pokerface seeming to slip every time he said anything, which was rare for any of you and you had a half a mind to make him settle down.

But as the taxi pulls up and you and your twin slide in with your boyfriends, that's when you start to formulate a plan. You'd done it as kids and it was horrible to everyone, but you didn't care then. With a look to Dave, lowering your shades to look him in the eyes, you wait for him to understand what you're thinking. It takes him all of three seconds before a grin spreads across his face.

And so you begin Operation Strider Swap.

Jake and John are idly chatting away, though you can see both of them running their hands through each other's hair and you know that it won't be long before they're kissing. It's what happens when you give those two alcohol. They get _affectionate_. So you take this time to swap clothes with Dave. It isn't much of a stretch, you _are_ identical after all. Save for style, hair, personality and height. You have him beat by an inch, but with as drunk as your boyfriends are, you know they won't notice that little detail.

Once your clothes and shades have been swapped the two of you fuss with each other's hair. You've done this since you were kids. It's like having a living mirror. Your hair takes a few minutes, but once the transformation is complete it's uncanny. Suddenly Dave acts more like you and you act more like him. Though you can't help but to be a little jealous of your boyfriends who seem to be attached by their tongues. That spurring you on, you and Dave do much the same.

Your tongues meet quickly, knowing just how you both like to do this, and you can feel the prying eyes of the cab driver on you. Challenging him, you let your hand travel into Dave's pants, cupping his ass as you suck on his tongue. Here is one of the places that you two differ. You forget about it sometimes until you kiss him and your feel his tongue trace at the piercings in your mouth.

You practically purr at your twin's actions. He's always known what to do to make you come undone, even when you were kids and it was just _tickling_. It makes you just a little jealous how it comes to him so naturally, but he tells you that you've gotten so much better since you were younger.

Before you can think about it anymore, though, you feel the cab lurch to a stop. All of you separate from each other and make your way to your house, after paying the disgruntled cabbie and tipping him far more than you normally would.

Inside you see Jake kissing Dave's neck on the couch and you know that your ridiculous plan is working. When you see John, biting his lip and staring at you with too-blue eyes, you know that it's time to really get things going.

You pull him onto the couch to sit next to your twin. John moves immediately into your lap and grinds down desperately against you. Suddenly you know just why your brother raves about this kid in bed. He's a natural with the physical. But when his lips meet yours and his soft, pink tongue snakes its way into your mouth, your charade is over. He leans back, drunk face more than a little confused, and narrows his eyes. "Dirk?" He giggles and kisses you full on the lips again. "That's no fair..." He kisses down your jaw and neck. "I think you and Dave should be punished." He giggles against your neck and Jake looks up from sucking dark bruises on your twin's neck.

"I think I might have to agree with you, Johnny boy." A grin spreads across both of their faces and you're left with the realization that these two might actually be into more than you'd initially thought.

Dave looks at you through your shades and you know that both of you are feeling a little helpless. Normally you were the one in control of the plans but here and now? It seems like you've just lost it as John keeps grinding against you. You just wanted to see how long it would take them to notice while they were drunk. So with a nod to your brother, it seems like all of you have agreed on swinging tonight.

The way Jake and John move is almost like some sort of choreographed dance. They each take their glasses off, followed by the shades sitting on your brother's and your nose before tossing them on the coffee table. Then they move off of your laps.

With a giggle, John starts to unbutton Jake's over shirt and the two black haired men start kissing. It's almost like they're putting on a show. In fact you _know_ that they are. Jake keeps his eyes on you as John continues to undress him, moving his mouth against your boyfriend's tan skin. While Dave watches them, you try to think. Try to plan. There are four of you. What would be the best way to do this?

You and Dave could each take turns with one of them, or they with you, but what's the fun of that? One of you could masturbate while the others are in a threesome. That would be easier than four, but still. Fair is fair, isn't it? You drum your fingers against the arm of the couch, watching as John starts to suck Jake off, his hands reaching around to his firm ass and holding his cheeks in a tight grasp.

And that's when your greatest, or potentially _worst_, idea finally hits you.

You tell Dave and he, of course is all for it. Though when you broach the subject to John and Jake, John pulls off of your boyfriend with a _pop_ and a string of saliva and precum trailing from his full, reddened lips. He wipes it off and shakes his head. "We were going to punish you two, remember?"

Your face falls when you realize that John was the connecting tissue in your plan. The lucky Pierre so to speak. But his alteration puts Dave in his place and him in Jake's. The only one whose position would remain where it had been would be you. But Dave just shakes his head, reminding you that you're the most flexible. That you should be there so that your hand could reach him.

So with a shaky sigh, you nod. It's the only way.

You tell everyone to prepare for this, as you seem to have been elected the leader of this orgy.

Since when do orgies even have leaders? That's something that you need to look into because it seems like all you'd want to do at one is just go crazy and fuck. But rules and such have their place, you suppose. So as all of you start to form your chain, you agree that you should only be fucking Dave or Jake, since you know that they can handle your piercings. Dave practically volunteers, knowing that you'll pay special attention to all of the places that make him squirm.

John is intent on fucking you, for whatever reason, but you assume it's because he doesn't want to sit on his boyfriend's face or that he just doesn't really enjoy being rimmed. Which leaves Jake with his cock in your mouth and Dave's tongue in his ass, though you know that he'll be okay with that.

The four of you prepare yourselves with care, knowing that this is going to be an intense round of fucking. And once you're ready, you start. It makes the most sense for you and Dave to get into position first. And with careful motions, you get your length into your twin, forcing harmonizing moans from both of you. Once you're hilted, John takes his place behind you and does the same, though you can't help the shudder that runs through you. He's honestly bigger than you'd expected for such a short guy. But that doesn't stop you from pushing back against him. Before Jake joins the fray, you look back at John and he gives you a deep, soft kiss. It's funny realizing just how soft his lips are only when he's balls deep inside of you, but there are some things that can only be noticed at times like this.

John pulls away, moving Dave's legs so that they're positioned more comfortable around the two of you. Your brother's soft moans are only interrupted when Jake decides that it's his turn to join. First he gives you a kiss of his own and you relish in his taste and smell while his tongue moves in your mouth, claiming it for his own. When he pulls away, he gives you his patented English smile and kisses your _forehead_ of all things. Ever the chummy fuck.

But things move from soft and gentle to his cock in front of you mouth faster than you'd thought they would have earlier. You take his tip in your mouth and he grips your hair, something that he knows will only spur you further on. You're not sure when, but Dave's moans are muffled and you can hear Jake calling your name until he too is muffled. You don't know what's happening anymore.

Everywhere that could possibly be filled is _filled_ and somehow you're still left wanting more. John's thrusts are sporadic, as are your own, but it doesn't seem to make a difference. The four of you are one for just these few glorious minutes and the pleasure coursing through your body is almost indescribable.

The first one to come is Jake.

He pulls back just enough out of your mouth to get his come to coat your face. In any other circumstance, you'd be furious. But in this moment, you just catch what you can in your mouth, half leaning towards his length and trying to lap at it still. He moves too far away though, and you can hear him suggesting something to John.

This makes the boy _giggle_ and that makes you clench around him in your frustration. No way will anyone fucking you be _giggling_. Not with a cock inside of you anyway.

The second one to come is Dave.

After John's giggling, you lean down and press needy kisses to Dave's lips, which he returns. You work at his shaft with him and this seems to send him into a lust driven frenzy as he lets his come hit you in the chest, but lets you keep thrusting into him with practiced strokes.

John stays inside of you for just a few moments longer before pulling out. You can hear him finishing himself off and you know what's about to happen. With a soft whimper from him, you feel a few hot splatters on your back and it sends you over the edge. You pull out from Dave and just finish yourself off. May as well complete the cycle of being covered in come with a bit of your own after all.

When it's all over, you sit there shaking and coated in more semen than you have been in a long time. Some of it has cooled to a rather disgusting consistency while some of it is still burning against your skin. Nothing else around you makes sense until you see Jake sit next to you, wrapping you up in a fluffy towel. He wipes your face off with a wash cloth before pressing a sweet kiss to your lips.

"Sorry, dear, seems we got a little carried away with our prank there." He nuzzles against your neck as John wipes you down a little. At least before you shoo him away to take care of Dave, who is honestly in much better shape than you. You know that the four of you are due for a lot of TLC and a wonderfully long shower, but Jake's comment has you wondering about something.

"Your prank?" You look at him, pale eyebrow raised as you wait for an explanation.

Instead of responding, John takes the lead, smiling all the way through it. "We weren't really that drunk, Dirk." He giggles again. No grown man should fucking giggle like this guy, it was way too cute for his own good. "We just wanted to see what you two would do if we started making out a little!" He leans against Jake, who rubs his fingers through John's hair.

"You two have got to be fucking with me."

John shrugs. "Well technically we just were!" He smiles, laughing again. "Guess we got you!" He gives a thumbs up while Jake gives you double pistols and a wink.

It's at this point you realize that, despite their deep seated idiocy, these two are clever little shits. And you, for once, have greatly underestimated them.


End file.
